


The Proposal

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Human Nebula, Human Vision (Marvel), M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Nebula and Peter Parker are siblings, Parksborn Week 2020, Peter Parker & Harley Keener are twins, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Uncle Peter Parker, Vision and Peter Parker are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry is about to be deported. He comes up with a plan to marry his assistant, not knowing that Peter Parker is more then what he seems.~Day 4: no power au
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747777) by [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus). 



Harry Osborn was a busy man. He had a lot to do in a day and getting a renewal on a visa shouldn’t take time from his other billions of things.

“I can’t leave the country. My job is here,” Harry said. The three people that worked his division seemed to disagree though. Luckily his faithful assistant came in and Harry hatched a plan. 

“We are getting married,” Harry announced which seemed to please the people he needed to please. So he was getting married as a way to keep him in the country, so what. Peter though seemed annoyed. 

“You can’t just say we are getting married,” Peter said.

“It was either that or be kicked out of the country and if I leave and live in France then you would have to move to the French headquarters with me or you would be out of a job,” Harry reminded Peter. Peter groaned. 

“I could be arrested for this Harold,” Peter said. 

“It's not like they look for bio-company owners,” Harry said. “What will it take for you to agree?” 

“Propose,” Peter said. Harry seemed surprised.

“You want me to propose?” Harry said.

“Right now. Get on your knees and beg me to marry you,” Peter said, feeling in control. Harry did what Peter asked which surprised the other man. It was enough for Peter to agree to the ridiculous situation. 

~

They lied and told the agent they were spending the weekend at Peter’s family cabin to celebrate his father’s birthday. 

“So what should I know about your family before we get to Massachusetts?” Harry asked.

“My dad and mom are retired. My older brother owns one of the leading tech companies. He has two kids, Billy and Tommy. My twin brother who may or may not be in town works as head of R&D for the said tech company. I have one sister-in-law who is married to my oldest brother. Two sisters. One older who works for my family company and one younger. She is in high school. She is the one that we need to be careful of besides my aunt Nat,” Peter said.

“That’s a lot of siblings,” Harry said.

“Vis is the oldest and he is married to Wanda, then there is Nebula, Harls and I are next, and then Morgan is the baby,” Peter said. Harry nodded. As a boyfriend/fiance, he would probably have already known this.

“I’m an only child,” Harry said.

“I couldn’t imagine not having a brother or sister,” Peter said. “What about family in general?”

“I have none,” Harry said hoping Peter would leave it at that. He seemed to get the hint that family wasn’t a good topic for Harry.

“I have a lot just so you know,” Peter said. Harry figured that much just based on the siblings alone. Harry was not ready to meet Peter’s family. This was going to be a lot for him. He would be meeting a whole family of people and getting to know them. 

~

Harry had not expected to be driven out to a cabin in the woods. He knew Peter said cabin but this was very in the middle of nowhere. Peter got out first and smiled as a young woman came over and hugged him.

“I missed you, Pete,” she said.

“Missed you too, Morgan,” Peter said. Harry looked between the two as Morgan studied him.

“Harry,” he said. 

“This is my boyfriend,” Peter said. Morgan looked Harry up on down.

“Definitely your type,” Morgan said before heading towards the house. Peter led the way carrying his bags and Harry’s even though Harry protested. Morgan just laughed as if she had seen Peter do something similar. The house on the inside was homey. Harry didn’t expect it as Peter set down their bags. 

“Who is all here for Thanksgiving?” Peter asked. 

“Everyone,” Morgan said. Peter groaned. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Harry asked.

“Normally someone can’t make it. Figured it would be easier to announce something if one of my brothers had to work,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he was led into the room with the dining room where two women were prepping food as a young man about Peter’s age complained.

“Mom,” Peter said before walking up to one of the women and hugging her. She smiled as she hugged him back. 

“You are so skinny. Have you been starving yourself?” His mother asked worried.

“I’m good, Mom,” Peter said. Harry smiled at that. 

“Who's your friend?” the boy asked, eyeing Harry curiously. Peter turned to Harry and waved him over. Harry came over as Peter put an arm around him.

“Mom, this is Harry, my boyfriend,” Peter said. His mom smiled.

“It a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Parker,” Harry said. The boy laughed as Peter’s mother smiled.

“It’s Pepper. Mrs. Parker was Peter’s birth mother,” Pepper said. Harry looked at Peter.

“Mom is more of a mom to me then Mary was,” Peter explained. Harry nodded as he was introduced to the boy next who was Peter’s twin brother Harley. Except they weren’t twins apparently. Just born the same year. Harley was the youngest by a few months. He was also introduced to the woman who was Vis’s wife, Wanda who in fact did have twin sons who were out with Nebula. 

“Where’s Dad?” Peter asked.

“Vis and Dad are in the lab like usual. Wouldn’t take lover boy down there. You know how Dad gets about Osborns,” Harley said. 

“Don’t scare him off,” Peter said leaving Harry with Harley, Wanda, and Pepper. Harry looked at all of them waiting for them to interrogate him. 

“So where are you from?” Wanda asked.

“France actually. My mom was a dancer and we lived in France. My dad was from the states but he moved around a lot. We had an office in France that he would use when he cared enough to visit,” Harry said. 

“You must miss it,” Harley said.

“Not really. It reminds me of my mother,” Harry said. Pepper smiled as she asked him what he liked to eat. Harry told her he was vegetarian. 

“So is Nebula,” Pepper said. “We will make sure you are fed. You are as skinny as Peter.” Harry went to protest when he heard two voices. One being Peter’s who seemed annoyed. Tony Stark entered the room and Harry was shocked. 

“Dad, just listen,” Peter said.

“You brought an Osborn with you to thanksgiving dinner,” Tony said. Harry went to say something but Peter spoke before him.

“I brought my fiance to thanksgiving dinner,” Peter said. Peter realized what he said quickly. 

“Your what?” Tony asked.

“Dad, this is my fiance, Harry Lyman,” Peter said. Harry looked shocked at meeting Peter’s dad. Peter’s dad, who is Tony Stark. The man who made Stark Industry what it was today. 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Harry said, holding out his hand but not receiving anything back. Tony just stared him down. 

“Well welcome to the family,” Pepper said before hugging Harry. Harry smiled as the rest of the family welcomed him and joked with him. It was nice until Harley joked about them acting innocent. Harry kissed Peter after making sure he was okay with it. Something clicked at that moment and Harry started wondering if he was making the right decision.

~

Getting to know Peter’s family made him miss his mom. Harry loved Peter’s family. It wasn’t only his family but Peter. Peter was one of the best people. They ended up in Peter’s old room and Peter volunteered to sleep on the floor. 

“I should,” Harry said but Peter wouldn’t hear it. They laid there and Harry wondered if maybe he should have talked more to Parker. It didn’t know how to tell Peter that he was falling for him though. It wasn’t easy to just tell him.

~

“Why don’t you work for Stark Industries?” Harry asked. Peter looked at him confused.

“Why does that matter?” Peter asked.

“You are the son of Tony Stark. You could work in the company if you want,” Harry said.

“I want to have my own company one day,” Peter admitted. “I can’t do that if I’m working for Stark Industries.” Harry knew how that was.

“I wish I didn’t own Oscorp,” Harry admitted. Peter looked at him surprised. “I rather shut down the whole company or give it to someone who deserves it.” 

“Why haven’t you?” Peter asked.

“Never found the right person… until now,” Harry said.

“What would you do?” Peter asked.

“Paint probably. I love art but working and owning a company leave me no time for anything,” Harry said.

“That’s because you are terrible at managing your time,” Peter teased before he looked at Harry and saw the vulnerable adult who had too much on his shoulders. Peter pulled him close and kissed him before pulling away. 

“I’m so-”

“Don’t stop, Parker,” Harry said before their lips met again and they were kissing. Actually kissing like they meant it not for shows.

~

“Parker Industries,” Harry said after spending the weekend with his new family and deciding to marry in December. The two were now focusing on changing Oscorp to Peter’s name. 

“I like it. Definitely honors my uncle,” Peter said. Harry nodded as they talked about other parts of the company.

“So are we sticking with Parker-Lyman?” Peter asked.

“No,” Harry said. “Just Parker.” Peter seemed surprised. “My mom’s family was never good to her. I only took her last name so I wasn’t an Osborn. I rather have yours.”

“Have I said you deserve all the love in the world?” Peter asked. Harry smiled before kissing his fiance. Someone who knew him better than anyone. 


End file.
